Sadie's Christmas/Transcript
(The story starts with the background all black. While we hear snoring and a car horn honks and it’s Sadie who was sleeping and then screams and wakes up.) Sadie: Yes, sir! Right away, sir! I wasn’t sleeping on the job! And I’ll have the order ready…! (She looks up and sees a car roof and realizes she’s in a car.) Barbara: Morning, my little girl. Sadie: Mom! What are… How did… Why… Why… Why am I wearing a sweater? Barbara: I put it on you. Check the back. (She takes her arms out of the sleeves and turns it around. The back says, “I love my mom.”) Sadie: Mom, I’m not gonna wear this. Barbara: Sadie, Don’t be ridiculous. I made that just for you. Be happy for what I made you. Sadie: Look, mom. This is OK. But I should save it for when it gets chil… Barbara: Sadie, you’ll wear it no matter what you’ll say to me! Sadie: Mom… Barbara: Sadie? Sadie: (sighs) Fine. Barbara: Good. Now have fun at Steven’s. (She turns around and sees his house.) Sadie: How long was I out? Barbara: Well, it’s 12:56 pm and we left the house at like, 11:57 am. So, it’s been an hour. Sadie: Wait. How did you get me in the car without waking me up? Barbara: I didn’t wanna wake you up. So, I used a rag and some witch hazel to make you still sleep. Sadie: Mom, don’t do that again. (She gets out of the car.) Also it’s 12:57 pm in the afternoon. It’s only last for only 12:00 am sharp to 11:59 am at the fifty-ninth second! (Barbara drives off. She enters the house.) Sadie: Uh, Steven? (The house telephone rings. She answers it.) Sadie: Hello? Steven: (on phone) Sadie! You made it! I knew it was you. Sadie: Steven, where are you? Steven: I’m up at the top of the roof. Come up. Sadie: Why didn’t you tell me? Before I came inside? Or when I’m at home? I have a phone, you know. Steven: I didn’t get your number. Remember? Sadie: Oh. (She comes up to the roof.) Steven: Nice sweater. Sadie: Thanks, my mom made it. Steven: Good. Can you hand me that hook-nail and hammer? (She gives him the hammer and the hook-nail.) Steven: Thanks. (He hammers the hook-nail on the part of the house roof.) Sadie: What are the lights for? (He puts the lights on the hooks. Then, puts the last part of the roof.) Steven: There. All good for the party tomorrow. Sadie: Good. And here my number. (He takes the note and puts it in his pocket.) Sadie: So, what kinda party is it? (He pulls a rope and a banner pops out saying, “Sweater Party!”.) Sadie: A sweater party? Steven: I know. Sadie: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Steven: It’s because Barb put the words, “I love my mom” on the back, right? Sadie: Wait. How did you know? Steven: I saw the back when you were giving me the hammer and hook-nail. Sadie: Oh. Look, Steven. I do love my mom. But, she gets in the way of my life. Steven: Maybe, we should take it inside. (Cut to the living room of the house.) Steven: Sadie, I know you get embarrassed by your mom from time to time. But, you have to face what you get from your mom. We all have to make decisions. You prove what you think is best. Sadie: I know. But, it’s too embarrassing to wear. Garnet: Look. He’s right. We do have to make decisions. Sadie: Uh, Garnet, right? (Garnet nods.) Sadie: Look, I know we have to make decisions. But, I don’t wanna be embarrassed. Garnet: That’s what this is about? Look, Sadie. I know you think it’s embarrassing. But, we need to face are things, like you need to face yours. Sadie: Garnet, I’m not like you. OK? I’m not a fusion, I wasn’t a leader of the Crystal Gems. You don’t know anything about me. Garnet: True. But, you can’t just say you hate it… Sadie: No, it’s not that I hate it. It… Garnet: (stops her) Let… me… finish. Sadie, You can’t just say you hate it. Or just say you want a sweater without anything embarrassing on it. She did that probably because she loves you. Sadie: True point. Alright. I’ll think of it tomorrow. Steven: Be at the party tomorrow. Sadie: (o.s.) I will. (Back at her house, Sadie takes out the sewing of the words. ) Sadie: OK, all set. (She wears a nightshirt and gets in bed.) Sadie: Good night, sweater. (She holds her sweater while sleeping. The screen fades to black. The next day, her phone vibrates and she wakes up to answer it.) Sadie: (half-asleep) Hello? Steven: (on phone) Sadie, we’re you sleeping? Sadie: (yawns) Yeah…? Steven: Good. It’s now 12:31pm and the party starts at 7:00. Sadie: Wait! 12:31? Steven: Yeah. Sadie: Dang! I’m late for work. (Sadie puts on her clothes on and runs to the door.) Sadie: Bye, mom! Barbara: (o.s.) Bye, sweetheart. (She runs do the Big Donut, runs inside and gets to the counter.) Sadie: (talking fast un-calmly) I’m here! Me? I’m not lazy! I don’t even know the meaning of the word lazy! Lars: Well, hope you know the meaning of the word forgetful. (She looks down and sees her black shirt.) Sadie: Aah! My work shirt! Be right back! Lars: Too late. (Sadie face-palms herself.) Steven: (o.s) Sadie. (on screen) Why aren’t you wearing your work shirt? I guess this is the first time… Sadie: …being tardy! I know. I forgot to set an alarm. Steven: Yeah. I hope you’re still up for the party. Lars: (covering) I’ve gotta see my mom. She gets worried when I don’t call. Steven: OK, then. I guess we’re all busy. Sadie: Nope. You and I are on the same page. Steven: Yeah. Hope you can make it. Sadie: You bet your butt I can. (She walks in the supply room.) A good thing we’ve got spare work shirts. (After work, it’s night and Sadie puts on the sweater and walks out the door. But, Barb blocks the way.) Barbara: Sadie, you’re leaving so soon? Sadie: What do you mean? It’s 6:50. Barbara: Oh. Right, the party. Sadie, before you go, have my tree shaped cookies on your way to the party. I made them just for you. Sadie: Sure. (She takes a bite and her eyes widen.) Sadie: (mouthful) Mmmm! Mom, I have to say, I didn’t know you can cook. Barbara: Aw, thank you. Now get to the party. Sadie: I will. (Later, she arrives at the party and her stomach groans.) Sadie: (groaning) Ohh! I think I’ve overdone it. At least I’m here. (She checks her watch and it says 6:59 and it changes to 7:00.) Sadie: Good. (She knocks on the door. Steven answers and opens the door. He’s wearing a blue sweater with his star on it. While inside, Have a Holly Jolly Christmas by Burl Ives plays.) Steven: Sadie, you’re here. Sadie: Wait. I thought you had people come her at 7:00. Steven: No. I said the party “starts” at 7:00. And a good thing you’re here. Sadie: Yeah. OK. (She enters.) Sadie: Wow. (Her stomach rumbles.) Steven: What’s wrong? Hungry? Sadie: (groans) No. I ate too many cookies on the way here. Steven: Have a drink of this. (She takes a drink and spits it out in disgust.) Sadie: Eew! Ugh! Gross! What was that stuff? Steven: Eggnog. I didn’t like it either. (She wipes it up with a rag.) Sadie: Sorry about that. Steven: I’m sorry, too. Pearl: Can you believe Steven made all this? Greg: I know. The kid really out done himself. Garnet: Look. Mistletoe. (Greg and Pearl both look up and see the mistletoe.) Greg: Should we… Pearl: Ah, what the heck? (She kisses him on the mouth.) Greg: (muffled) Pearl! Pearl! Pearl! (She stops kissing.) Greg: Let’s never speak of what we just did. Pearl: OK. Alright. (They walk away.) Amethyst: I figured that might happen. Garnet: No, you didn’t. Pearl: She’s right. (Cut to Steven and Sadie.) Buck: Nice party, guy. You’ve completely outdone yourself. Steven: Thanks. Sour Cream: This is something that never happened at the ballroom. Steven: Oh, yeah. That place where, the wrestling thing used to be. Sour Cream: Yeah. By the way, nice girlfriend. (Him and Buck walk off.) Sadie: I’m not his… (He cover her mouth. She sniffs his hand.) Sadie: Did you have peppermints today? Steven: Yeah, why? Also, Connie called in sick. She got the flu and she won’t feel better tomorrow. Sadie: Gosh, big shame. Steven: She’ll be fine. Now I’d like to give an announcement to make. (He taps his glass and everybody turns around and looks.) Steven: Ladies and Gentlemen: I wanna thank you for coming to my party. Even you, dad. Greg: Hey, thank you. Steven: Though, you guys to get this nice party… Thanks for your lovely appreciation and thank yous. I’ve got all your responses. But, Christmas isn’t all about getting. ‘Cause, it’s about giving. And I gave you guys a nice party. But, too bad a bunch of people didn’t show up. Connie; Because, she was sick. Lars; because he had to take care of her mom. Buck/Sour Cream/Jenny: Huh? Steven: And even… (Barbara opens the door.) Barbara: Hey, Sadie! Sadie: (disappointed) Oh, no. Barbara: I made you a scarf. I forgot to give it to you yesterday. Here. (She puts it on Sadie’s neck. Sadie’s eye twitches and she screams insanity. She runs outside. She pulls out a match and burns it. She laughs maniacally.) Sadie: No more! Yes! No more! Barbara: Sadie, calm down. Also, what’s gotten into you? Sadie: You! Barbara: Me? Why is it me? Sadie: Why?! OK, here’s why! You pack me lunches every single day! I’m over 16! You keep getting a stuffed animal! I’ve got a bunch of them! They're not even my thing anymore! Also, the sweater?! Saying, “I love my mom”?! Why can’t I ever get a sweater that says “I love Christmas” on it?! Why can you just be a normal mom?! Ya know what?! I wish I never had a mom!!! (Sadie pants heavily and Barb’s in shock.) Barbara: I’m just trying to be a good mother. But… Now… (She runs off crying. Sadie still pants and stops.) Sadie: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (She resumes panting.) Garnet: Sadie, calm down. I thought we had a discussion yesterday. Sadie: Yeah, I know! But here’s the thing! Not everyone wants to decide! Garnet: And I’ve heard the “you’re not me” thing. Sadie: Oh, yeah. Well, are you me? Did you end up being a ballerina at age 10? Did you be a competitive swimmer for a month at the age 11? Or when being in softball games and your mom punches the Umpire getting you kicked out of the league?! (She laughs insanely and Garnet slaps her face.) Sadie: (sadly) Oww…! Garnet: No. I’m not you. And I don’t have a mom. And I’m sorry for slapping you. But, who will take care of you, when you get sick? Or help you, when you’re in pain? Maybe if she died, who will be there for you? (Sadie pauses and starts crying.) Sadie: (sobbing) I was just… and she… Then I… Garnet: Shh. (She turns around.) Oh, no! Sadie: What? Garnet: Look up there! (She sees Barb on the hand of the Temple’s statue.) Sadie: Mom! Steven: Sadie! Use this! (He gives her the megaphone.) Barbara: (crying) Goodbye, world. Sadie: (using megaphone) Mom! Don’t do this! Barbara: You said, (imitating Sadie) “I wish I never had a mom!” (in normal voice) That’s what you said! This is what you wanted! Garnet: Look! Sadie’s Mother! She said those things because she was embarrassed by you all the time! Barbara: Why didn’t you tell me, Sadie?! Sadie: Because, I get stressed out sometimes! I’m sorry, mom! Barbara: That was what I wanted to hear. Hold on! (She slips and falls. Sadie goes to save her, but Garnet grabs her hand.) Garnet: Wait for it. (Barb lands on the ground and the snow breaks her fall.) Sadie: Mom! You’re OK! (A finger of the Temple’s hand cracks off.) Garnet: Look out! (Sadie moves Barb out of the way. The finger falls on Sadie and Barb gasp.) Barbara: Sadie! Garnet: Wait! (She hears her groaning.) She’s alive! (She grabs the finger and gets it off of Sadie.) Sadie: (groaning) Uuuuuuunnnnnnnh… Garnet: Are you OK? Steven: Say something! (Everyone comes up to her and they look.) Sadie: (pause, sore throat) I feel… in pain. (She lies her head down and closes her eyes. Cut to back. Then Sadie groans.) Dr. Maheswaran: Every bone in her body is broken but, she’ll be fine for till Christmas Eve. Barbara: Are you sure? (Sadie opens her eyes and wakes up.) Garnet: She’s waking up. Sadie: (groaning) Ohh, boy. What happened? Steven: Sadie: You’re OK! Garnet: Steven, no! (He hugs Sadie tight.) Sadie: Aaaaaaah! Steven: (stops hugging her) I’m sorry! Sadie: Ow! Ow! Ow! Really hurts. What happened? Garnet: You we’re crushed by a finger of the Temple. Sadie: Oh, gee. (to Barb) Mom, I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. Steven: Yesterday? It’s 10:06pm. Sadie: Oh, I guess I was in a coma too. Garnet: Oh, no. You passed out after you said you we’re hurt. Dr. Maheswaran: And you’ll feel better till Christmas Eve. Sadie: Thanks. (Barb pulls out a present for Sadie.) Barb: I was gonna save it for Christmas. But, here. (She pulls out a sweater saying, “I Love Christmas!” on it.) Sadie: (pause) Thanks, mom. (The story ends.) Category:Fanon Episodes